Such a vane control system has been known from DE 38 27 590 C2. The toothed rings are mounted there in a rotor ring, which continuously performs a rotary movement around the longitudinal axis of the missile relative to the missile. The rotatable rotor ring is located in the front part of the missile between the tip of the missile and the engine part. There are difficulties in this arrangement for the mounting of the rotatable rotor ring and for the static strength of the missile. The arrangement of the vanes in the front area of the missile is also unfavorable for the flight stability.
Accommodating the vane control systems in the tail part is difficult in the case of missiles with an air-breathing solid rocket and two air inlet channels on the underside, because the contraction at the engine at the tail part is small due to the shape of the engine. The space between the cruise engine and the launching engine, which space is usually present and which could be used for the vane control systems, is eliminated. In addition, the space available at the intended fuselage station of the carrier airplane is very limited for a vane, so that a conventional vane control system cannot be considered at this point.